The Chained Snake
by Verbophobic
Summary: Snake Eyes meets with a friend of his Avery who had just saw the telivision broadcast of him being chained. SE/OC lemon


Random Lemon Smut

Avery had met some of the joes before. Hell she'd had a run in with Snake Eyes and was quite close to him. As much as she hated to admit it she was watching him be taken into a prison facility to be locked up for the rest of his life. Apparently he killed some president or dictator. But what she hated to admit was not that she was watching the video of him being taken in, but that she was turned on by it.

His imprisonment aside, those chains just made him all the sexier. Turning the TV off she covered her face with one of her hands and groaned. God just that one little look at him in chains had done things she was too embarrassed to think about. He'd never seemed like the submissive type, more like the plotting type that let you catch him and turned it on you.

Her door silently opened and closed. So silently that she didn't even hear it. Just as her hand fell she noticed a shadow move. Now shadows only move when the light angle changes and there was no change in her light. Blinking she rubbed her eyes and looked intently into the shadow. nothing was there. So intent on the shadow she didn't notice the figure that came down from her ceiling and landed behind her silently.

Giving up and thinking it was just a trick of her eyes Avery turned around. A small scream escaped her lips before a black gloved hand covered her mouth. When she calmed down she lightly slapped the hand away, "you asshole," she hissed at him then seemed to remember something else, "aren't you supposed to be imprisoned?"

Snake Eyes shook his head and signed to her. It hadn't been him that killed the president, but his enemy. His enemy had dressed up as him so that the Joes would be eliminated. Now until tomorrow night, when he was planing to make his move and see what Storm Shadow was up to, he was going to stay here with her because she was close enough to the prison. He sat on her couch and watched her. Nothing went passed his keen eyes. Not her slight discomfort, not the slight pink hue that covered her cheeks and neither did her shift eyes.

"I'm going to uh go uh to the bathroom?" She more asked then stated before running to the bathroom. Inside she had slammed the door then sat on the toilet seat. Her face in her hands once again. Having him hear only made her imagine the chains were on him and turned her on more. Once again the door opened and this time she noticed it. But still Snake Eyes knew something was up, why else would she have run from him and hid in the bathroom?

He had removed his hard visor and now had a cloth mask on. So he squatted in front of her and made her look at him. Her blush intensified and she broke eye contact by closing her eyes. Snake Eyes breathed in heavily and sighed. With the way she was acting around him recently he would never be able to get as close to her as he would like. His blue eyes looked to the door thinking this had been a bad idea. She didn't like him, obviously, and he just felt like he was troubling her.

Just as he was about to stand up and leave she leaned forward and kissed his clothed lips. In shock he pulled back to look at her. He saw in her eyes the tiniest bit of fear and rejection. Avery thought he was rejecting her. So he lifted up part of his mask and kissed her too. he was thrilled that he was finally able to do this. He'd waited so long for this. Their lips moved in time together and it wasn't long before his tongue was testing the waters.

But her mouth opened immediately and he deepened the kiss. Snake Eyes lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought her out of the bathroom and into her room where they fell upon her bed. She giggled as he broke the kiss when they bounced slightly and her eyes locked onto his smiling lips. Then her hands moved up to the mask and she hesitated not touching it yet. His nod to continue and she was lifting it up to reveal his face.

Avery gasped and her fingers touched the scar that ran across his face. It started right above his right eye, cutting some of his eye brow, and ended below his left eye just under his cheek bone. Leaning up she pressed a soft kiss to it. Something clicked in her mind, he could see the mischievousness in her eyes. He was going to continue playing her game because he was curious as to what was going through her mind.

She smiled victoriously as her nimble fingers pulled his shirt from being tucked into his pants but he doubted that was the plan behind her little game. Still he allowed her to pull his shirt up and over his head. Just as he was about to remove her shirt she tried to flip them. The only reason it had worked was because he had been more than willing.

Her hands started at his waist and they moved up. Over his pecs to his neck then his shoulders. She stretched his and her arms as far as the could go, until their hands together grazed the posts of her bed. Her lips met his again and he decided that their hands connected like they were was nice. then as she slid her hands out of his and rested them on the bed itself he became slightly suspicious. But her mouth and tongue upon his was making it hard for him to concentrate.

Until the cool feel of metal constricted around his hands and the obvious clicking of hand cuffs stopped. Shock covered his facial expression as she sat up and ran her hands over his arms and pecs to rest on his abdomen just inches in front of where she sat upon his hips. What was her plan? Was she with Cobra? Was this all an allure to capture him? Snake Eyes became prepared to escape the handcuffs at any moment. They were the cheap kind that if tugged with his kind of strength could easily break.

But then Avery removed her shirt revealing a black bra with neon pink lace trimming. Things seemed to also click in his mind. His shock soon wore off into interest and he grinned up at her revealing some of his perfectly straight white teeth. Avery leaned down again and placed a small kiss at the corner of his mouth and he tried to turn into it. But she had already move on to lay a kiss on his neck. then her lips trailed down his toned chest and stopped right above his belted pants.

Unable to help himself he groaned out and lifted his hips some. Her eyes snapped up to his face and she could see the lust written all over it. Slowly she loosened his belt then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. she leaned forward and let her lips touch his in a ghost of a kiss. But his eyes widened and his hips jerked, her hand had snuck into his pants and into his boxers. He began panting and jerked his hips in her hand, he needed friction!

Yet Avery just pulled her hand out and he barely held in a whine. Though he was rewarded with her pulling his pants down. His knees were now trapped but he could care less. Her hands moved up his strong and muscle bound felt her thumbs trail over where his legs met yet not touching the part of him that had wanted to be touched. Again his hips jerked as he felt her warm lips touch where her thumbs had just been.

Then he groaned loudly as her hands wrapped around him and lightly moved. She was boing too careful, too slow. But then the warmth that only her mouth could provide wrapped around him and his hips violently jerked. His hands, still gloved, had wrapped around her bed post so that he would not be tempted to break the cuffs. He didn't know why but with them on the pleasure intensified nearly ten times. Perhaps it was the thrill knowing that he could not do anything to stop or fasten her administrations. The tongue he felt lapping up his pre juices, he had no control over that and he loved it.

One hand released the post and through his glove he pushed out a small needle, more than enough to make the cuffs release him. his hips moved and jerked again and he heard the pop loud and clear of her mouth releasing him. Then it was back on him. when he finished one cuff he quickly did the other.

Before she knew what was happening he pulled her up and flipped them. He made no attempt to his his intentions as he cuffed her to the bed. He got up off of the bed and kicked his pants fully off as he removed his socks and shoes. Then he set his needle on her bedside table, too far out of her reach with the cuffs, along with his gloves. He looked her over quickly then smirked as he left the room. "Snake Eyes?" she questioned then yelled, "Snake Eyes!"

He returned a few minutes later and set something on her floor, she couldn't see what. His hands moved to her back and he waisted no time removing her strapless bra, she made that way too convent. Then he leaned down and licked one of her nipples. A gasp left her lips and he repeated the action. He sucked on her breast, taking the nipple into his mouth. Then without warning he bit, not hard but just a little nip. Enough to arouse her more but not enough to hurt her. "son of a bitch," she hissed.

He leaned up and kissed her, taking his time to deeply kiss her. His hand grabbed the can that had been on the floor and he moved just a few inches. He pulled out of the kiss and lightly kissed her lips, she could feel the smirk that was upon them but couldn't figure out why. Until she was gasping in pleasure due to an immense amount of cold upon her previously heated breast. The whipped cream came out of the can easily and when Snake Eyes deemed it enough he stopped only to slowly lick it off. "Please," she whimpered not knowing what she was begging for.

Though it seemed he knew because the moment he had finished cleaning her breast off his hands were pulling her pants off. Then his fingers began to touch and play with her. Her hips were moving along with his movements and her moans were music to his ears. He kissed her belly button then when she looked down at him he smirked. It was a moment before she realized his plans and when she did it was too late, he'd already had the whipped cream can ready and pressed on the nozzle. The cool sensation down there was new to her and when his tongue lapped it up that was nearly too much.

Snake Eyes found it odd that she was already this wet and ready for him, but he didn't think too much on it. She was a twenty year old woman and she knew what she was doing and where this would lead the moment she had hand cuffed him. He readied himself at her entrance and was prepared to enter her, "huh," she said when she finally got back in control of her mind, "wait, Snake Eyes!" But she was a moment too late and he had pushed himself in her.

Bitting her tongue she kept from screaming out. Snake Eyes froze in shock, he'd stopped moving when shed cried out but he was frozen in shock. She was a virgin! He tried to get her to look at him but she held her eyes shut in pain. Quickly he grabbed the needle from the bedside table without moving much and he released her. Her hands flew to cover her face and he saw her fingers tangle with her hair tightly. "Just, give me a minute." She panted out.

He wasn't planing to move until she told him the get the hell away from her and never come close again. it was a good minute or two before she moved her hips. "Okay, we're good. I think." He moved to pull out of her, slowly, and was almost out when she gripped his shoulders and moaned lowly. Testing her to see if she still wanted him to continue or not he pushed back in. Her hips moved up to meet his and he relaxed, smiling down at her. So she didn't hate him. "Snake Eyes," she whined when he didn't move again. opening her eyes she looked at him to see him smiling and unable to resist his blue orbs she smiled back at him.

He kissed her as he moved his hips against her and it wasn't but two thrusts more when he began to speed up. His hips and hers met quickly and they both began to sweat. The left arm of his snaked under her back to lift her up and give him a better position to drive deeper into her. His other hand supported his weight and a lot of hers for her legs were wrapped around his hips. Her right hand clutched desperately in his hair while her left arm wrapped around his torso to dig her nails into his back.

When her climax reached her he felt her walls tighten around him and he nearly hissed in pain. Her virgin anatomy was nearly painful. But the same tightness that almost caused pain also provided the pleasure he needed to join her in the end.

She collapsed under him and he laid on his back to her right, "What does this make us?" she asked him.

He looked at her in slight shock, did she really not know? Just incase he told her that they were a couple now. She was his and his alone. Though he doubted she'd get with another considering he had been her first.

Once she fell asleep he got up and got dressed. He may have had this night to himself, but today he had to catch up to storm shadow. Once his mission was done and the wold safe from Cobra he would be back for her.


End file.
